


Divide

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalasa sees class differences much more clearly than Kel. Kel/Lalasa, for SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

Lalasa has known since Balor's Needle that she is hopelessly in love with a younger girl by the name of Keladry of Mindelan.

It's easy for the maid to see that Kel is in love with Neal, or thinks she is, so Lalasa keeps quiet. She wouldn't say anything even if Kel was mooning after Princess Kalasin alongside her best friends. Lady Keladry is too good to her already, so much kinder and more generous than any noble lady really ought to be to a common girl like Lalasa.

Her heart swells to an immeasurable size when Keladry helps her start up a sewing business catering to the ladies of the court—her, Lalasa Isran—but she doesn't dare betray that kindness with unwanted declarations of affection. When Kel is knighted a few years later and heads off to the front, the words are on the tip of Lalasa's tongue.

Lalasa finds a fast friend in Tian, but despite what Kel thinks, they are never together. Tian understands the divide between nobility and the people better than Kel does, for obvious reasons. It helps to have someone who empathizes; Tian's been in love with the lord of her fief since she was fifteen.

But it's not until Keladry risks everything she's worked for to save a group of refugees that Lalasa really sees Kel's view. To the lady knight, there isn't a gaping chasm between herself and Lalasa. To Kel, there are people.

It is then that Lalasa resolves to tell Kel the truth, next time she sees her.


End file.
